Auf Rettungsmission
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Nachdem eine Pilotin des Renegatengeschwaders auf dem imperialen Planeten abstürzt, auf dem du lebst, begibt sich der stellvertretende Commander der Staffel auf die Suche. Da deine Familie nicht an die Ziele des Imperiums glaubt und sie schon immer heimlich mit den Rebellen sympathisiert, siehst du eine kleine Chance deinen Beitrag zu leisten. Wedge Antilles will seine Suche gerade


_Dies ist wieder einmal einer meiner spontanen OS, aus dem mehr werden kann oder die auch als Mini FF durchgehen. Ideen habe ich schon einige, und wenn Interesse da ist, setze ich sie gern um.  
Das "Du" fasziniert mich einfach und ich wollte das Star Wars Fandom ebenso damit bereichern. Wünsche viel Spaß und würde mich natürlich über eure Meinung freuen._

 **Auf Rettungsmission**

 _Zeitraum zwischen Hoth (V.) & Endor (VI.)_

Die Stimme der jungen Pilotin klingt verzerrt aus dem Lautsprecher, immer wieder mit Unterbrechungen und atmosphärischen Störungen vermischt. Dann verstummt sie völlig und ein lauter Knall erklingt. Jeder im Raum hält den Atem an, doch die Übertragung bricht ab. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile flüstert einer der neuen Piloten fragend: "Ist sie ...", weiter wagt er nicht, zu sprechen.  
Luke Skywalker, der Staffelführer schließt kurz seine Augen und tastet nach der Macht. Dann sagt er: "Wahrscheinlich hat sie überlebt. Das heißt, wir haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Wir warten, bis sie einen Weg findet, um mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen oder ..."  
Sein Stellvertreter Wedge Antilles ergreift das Wort und schlägt vor: "Oder wir begeben uns selbst auf die Suche. Da wir nicht alle abkömmlich sind, übernehme ich die Mission."  
Der Jedi-Ritter blickt den Mann an, mit dem er seit der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns befreundet ist. "Gute Idee, Wedge. Kümmere dich selbst darum! Eine Person erweckt hoffentlich weniger das Misstrauen der Imperialen als eine ganze Mannschaft. Außerdem bist du der Einzige, der bereits Ortskenntnisse besitzt."

Danach klären sie noch einige Kleinigkeiten und verabschieden sich dann. "Viel Glück Luke! Möge die Macht mit dir sein!", wünscht der von Corellia stammende Rebell.  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln, welches seine Jugend betont, erwidert der angehende Jedi-Ritter: "Mit dir auch. Pass auf dich auf Wedge!"

Während der stellvertretende Staffelführer zu seiner Mission aufbricht, muss Luke zusammen mit Prinzessin Leia eine andere, wesentlich wichtiger Aufgabe erfüllen. Den ganzen Weg bis zu seinem Ziel denkt Wedge daran, da viel davon abhängt. Ein Gelingen stellt womöglich einen Wendepunkt im Kampf gegen die Unterdrücker dar.  
Sobald der Pilot den Hyperraum verlässt und den Planeten, sein Ziel vor sich sieht, verschiebt er die Gedanken und konzentriert sich auf seine Mission. Seine Kameradin zu finden, egal ob tot oder lebend. Obwohl ihm die zweite Option wesentlich lieber ist, hofft er inständig, dass sie nach ihrer Notlandung nicht gefangen wurde.  
Für ihn stellt eine Rückkehr auf diesen Planeten ebenso ein Risiko dar. Bei seinem letzten Besuch entkam er nur knapp einem imperialen Suchkommando. Allerdings kennst nur du seine richtige Identität. Liebend gern würde er dich wiedersehen, doch du lebtest damals weit entfernt vom Raumhafen und eine neuerliche Begegnung ist daher unwahrscheinlich.

Einen Augenblick erinnert er sich noch an dein Gesicht, dein sanftes Lächeln und wie dabei deine Augen strahlten.  
Da wird er schon fortgerissen von den Erinnerungen und zurückgeschleudert in die Wirklichkeit, als ein Unbekannter nach seinem Begehr fragt.

Mit ruhiger Stimme gibt Wedge die angeforderten Informationen preis und hofft das seine Tarnung, als Händler von Cotrumm, standhält. Bald darauf ist er gelandet, verlässt das Schiff und sieht sich in der Nähe der Landebuchten um. Oftmals gibt es nicht weit entfernt mehrere Spelunken, Treffpunkte für Piloten. Dort will er sich zuerst hinbegeben, da sich Gerüchte bekanntlich schnell verbreiten.

Er sitzt nun täglich hier, genießt seinen Kaf und hört anderen zu. Ihm klingeln bereits die Ohren von dem ganzen belanglosen Kram über Einfuhrzölle, Steuern oder diversen Problemen mit den Raumschiffen.  
Mit einem Seufzen steht er auf, bezahlt und geht hinaus ins Freie. Während er durch die Straßen streift, sich dem kleinen Park nähert, geht er in Gedanken die Lage der wahrscheinlichen Ziele durch. Wenn seine Pilotin überlebt hat, gibt es nur diese einzige Möglichkeit ein Schiff zu finden, das sie hier fortbringt. Doch wenn sie sich bei der notgedrungenen Landung verletzt hatte, kann sie praktisch überall sein. Er muss unbedingt zur Absturzstelle und seine Suche von dort aus systematisch beginnen.  
Einsame Gehöfte oder kleinere Siedlungen gibt es mehrere dort draußen, deshalb besteht die Chance, sie versteckt sich dort irgendwo. Sein Entschluss steht fest und noch am selben Tag will er es wagen.

Vorher läuft er über die Grünfläche, nimmt unter einem Baum platz und holt ein Funkgerät hervor. Er setzt nur eine kurze Nachricht ab, völlig belanglos aber für den Empfänger klar verständlich. Wedge teilt dem, in einem anderen Sonnensystem, warteten Kreuzer mit, dass er seinen Standort wechselt. Falls jemand ihn retten muss, wissen sie nun bescheid.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit schlenderst du durch denselben Park, suchst dir ein sonniges Plätzchen und genießt deinen freien Tag. Dein Leben hier auf dem Planeten findest du langweilig, niemals passiert etwas, alles ist praktisch Routine. Wie oft hast du davon geträumt diesen Ort hinter dir zu lassen, aufzubrechen, hinaus in das All, um Abenteuer zu erleben. Wahrscheinlich bleibt es nur ein Traum. Um wenigsten den Hauch der Freiheit zu spüren, hast du dich um einen Job bemüht, wo du täglich auf imperiale Soldaten triffst. Dadurch erfährst du viele interessante Geschichten, unter anderem von dem Verdacht, das sich ein Rebellenpilot irgendwo in den nördlichen Wäldern versteckt. Allerdings ist es dir ein Rätsel, wie die Soldaten auf diese Vermutung kommen.

Gerade drehst du dich, rollst dich auf den Bauch und stützt dein Kinn auf die Hände. Im nächsten Moment fährst du vor Schreck zusammen, denn eine Person stolpert über deine ausgestreckten Beine.  
Der Mann, ebenso verwundert über das Auftauchen des Hindernisses, rappelt sich nach seinem unfreiwilligen Sturz wieder auf und blickt dich an. Genau wie bei dir, schleicht sich Erkennen in seine Züge.  
"Wedge", rufst du aus, während der Pilot dich: "Kaja", nennt, weil er deinen richtigen Namen bei seinem letzten Besuch nicht erfuhr.  
Kaum hast du dich gefangen, scheltest du ihn: "Bist du verrückt, hier wieder aufzutauchen! Mein Bruder hat nicht vergessen, dass du mir bei deinem letzten Besuch die Unschuld rauben wolltest."

Der Rebell schluckt und erinnert sich ungern an die Angelegenheit. Kurz nach der Zerstörung des Todessternes bei dem Planeten Yavin IV. kam er hierher, um zusammen mit Han Solo und Chewbacca eine Ladung dringend benötigter Dinge zu stehlen. Leider stimmten die Bestände nicht und Nachschub sollte noch einige Wochen auf sich warten lassen. Dein Bruder, ein imperialer Soldat, ertappte sie dabei und ließ sie dann entkommen. Wenig später half er ihnen, versteckte die beiden Rebellen auf eurer außerhalb des Ortes gelegenen Ranch, wo du zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch wohntest.  
In den Tagen kamst du Wedge gefühlsmäßig sehr nahe und du hast dich hoffnungsvoll in ihn verliebt.

"Die Hinterhältigkeit deines Bruders werde ich sicher ebenso wenig vergessen und was dich betrifft ...", hier unterbricht sich Wedge selbst und sieht dich nachdenklich an. Er hat dich gemocht, doch noch immer nagt der Zweifel an ihm. Immerhin hatte dein Bruder, wie er glaubt, dich benutzt, um Informationen aus den beiden Rebellen zu quetschen. Indem er Hilfsbereitschaft vorschob, angeblich mit der Rebellion sympathisierte, wollte er sie nur überführen.  
"Kojko hat dich nicht verraten, genauso wenig wie ich", offenbarst du jetzt die Wahrheit. "Im Grunde genommen ist er nur sauer auf dich, weil du mich verführt und dann sitzen gelassen hast. Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, das wir nie vorhatten ..."

Wedge bleibt einen Moment schweigsam und betrachtet dich eingehend. Inzwischen bist du erwachsen und siehst ganz gut aus. Eigentlich sogar sehr anziehend. Wenn er keine Mission hätte, wäre er einer Romanze nicht abgeneigt. Trotzdem steht noch die Vergangenheit zwischen euch beiden. Allerdings, dadurch, dass er dich hier trifft, kann er sich deiner Hilfe bedienen.

Inzwischen klärst du das alte Missverständnis völlig auf: "Nachdem unser Nachbar den Imperialen einen Tipp gab, tauchten Soldaten bei unserer Farm auf. Daher erfand mein Bruder eine Geschichte und ich bestätigte sie, indem ich vorgab, mich nur aus diesem Grund an dich herangemacht zu haben. Wir beide wussten, dass ihr einen Vorsprung hattet und eine reale Chance zu entkommen. Sein Vorgesetzter kaufte ihm die Geschichte ab und lobte Kojko. Daraufhin erhielt er eine Beförderung. Unsere Einstellung ist aber noch die Gleiche. Wenn wir dem Imperium heimlich schaden können, tun wir es. Was mich darauf bringt, was machst du hier?"

Mit einem charmanten Lächeln, welches sicherlich Han Solo zur Ehre gereicht hätte, gesteht der Pilot: "Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach dir."  
"Lügner", enttarnst du ihn sofort. "Du bist wegen des abgestürzten Piloten hier. Die Leute aus der Garnison suchen in den nördlichen Wäldern. Dort ist aber nur die Maschine zerschellt. Einige der Piloten in der Offiziersmesse, wo ich Getränke serviere, haben gestern Abend Theorien entwickelt. Eintrittspunkt in die Atmosphäre, Fallgeschwindigkeit, Wind und das alles stimmt einfach nicht mit dem Ort. Daher denken sie, der Flieger landete, und schickte danach absichtlich den X-Wing mit dem Astromechdroide wieder in die Luft, damit er an einem anderen Punkt zerschellte."

Seine Untergebene ist schlau und so eine Taktik traut er ihr durchaus zu. Trotzdem kann es ein Trick sein. Vorsichtig sieht sich Wedge um, mustert die Leute in der Umgebung. Niemand nimmt Notiz von euch und von herannahenden Soldaten fehlt jede Spur. Deshalb lässt er sich ins Gras plumpsen und überlegt sich seine Optionen. Ist das nur ein Trick von dir oder hast du zufällig den richtigen Schluss gezogen?  
"Du traust mir nicht. Wie auch", murmelst du zwischenzeitlich. Es gibt daher nur einen Weg den Piloten zu überzeugen. Du stehst einfach auf, gibst ihm eine Information: "Viel Spaß bei deiner Suche. Beeile dich lieber, denn eine Corvette ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher, weil der zuletzt gesendete Funkspruch abgefangen wurde. Der Kommandant soll wie ein Bluthund sein. Wenn er eine Spur aufnimmt, kann ihn nur ein anderslautender Befehl seiner Vorgesetzten stoppen."

Etliche Schritte hast du dich schon entfernt, als die Stimme deines Schwarms erklingt: "Warte Kaja!"  
Weil du stehen bleibst, vermindert Wedge die Distanz und erklärt sein Zögern: "Dein Bruder dient in der Garnison. Wenn du mir hilfst, bringst du ihn in Gefahr. Es ist seine Aufgabe mich zu melden. Glaubst du diesmal, kann er sich ebenso leicht mit einer Lüge aus der Affäre ziehen?"  
"Es ist kompliziert. Doch wenn ich dir nicht helfe und du wirst geschnappt, kann ich mir das niemals verzeihen", äußerst du mit einem traurigen Unterton. Dann beugst du dich etwas vor, küsst den Rebell sanft auf die Wange und fügst hinzu: "Meine Gefühle sind echt."  
Spontan hält dich der Pilot fest, als du Abstand zwischen eure Körper bringen willst. Er verbirgt sein Gesicht in deinen Haaren, riecht an dir und genießt den Moment des engen Kontakts. Langsam gleiten dabei seine Hände über deinen Körper. Es fühlt sich so gut an und doch verstreicht die Zeit unaufhaltsam.

Wedge liegt bereits auf der Zunge, dir vorzuschlagen mitzukommen, um den Planeten zu verlassen. Doch er kennt dein enges Verhältnis zu deinem Bruder. Er müsste daher euch beide überzeugen. Deshalb lässt er von der Idee ab und denkt an die zu rettende Gefährtin. Ihre Vorsorge, an einer Stelle auszusteigen und das Schiff an einen andern Ort zu platzieren ist in seinen Augen vorteilhaft.  
"Und wo, denkst du, steckst sie?", will er beeindruckt wissen.

Deswegen holst du dein Datapad hervor, rufst auf dem Bildschirm eine Karte der Umgebung auf und zeigst ihm die infrage kommenden Stellen. Du selbst bist keine Pilotin und daher kannst du nur die Vermutungen weitergeben. Allerdings helfen deine Ortskenntnisse dem Rebell nun weiter. Jetzt hat er endlich etwas Handfestes.  
Bevor er sich von dir verabschiedet, nimmt er dich in den Arm, flüstert in dein Ohr: "Ich hätte zu gern das getan, was dein Bruder vermutet. Das nächste Mal vielleicht, Kaja."  
Eine Antwort bringst du nicht zustande, denn Wedge küsst dich zärtlich.

Noch lange danach siehst du ihm nach, beginnst wieder zu träumen und weißt trotzdem, dass es niemals geschehen wird, da du nicht an ein Wiedersehen glaubst. Immerhin gelingt seine Mission, er findet die Abgestürzte gesund in einem kleinen Gehöft und gelangt mit ihr bis zum Raumhafen. Als sein Schiff startet, stehst du in der Nähe und beobachtest ihn. Deine Gedanken begleiten Wedge, bis er die Atmosphäre durchbricht und verschwindet.

Zwei Tage später füllst du ein Glas, bringst es zum Tisch des Kommandanten und setzt es mit einem Lächeln ab. Der dunkelhaarige Mann in der imperialen Uniform eines Leutnants bedankt sich, packt deinen Arm und zieht dich näher an sich heran um dich zu rügen: "Gehe das nächste Mal nicht wieder so ein Risiko ein, ohne mich vorher zu fragen!"  
"Dazu blieb keine Zeit", vereidigst du dich gegenüber dem Älteren, der nur finster deinen Blick erwidert.  
Dann fällt es dir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Suche im Norden hatte er in seiner Eigenschaft als Leutnant angeordnet und so habt ihr beide, Wedge geholfen.  
"Danke", hauchst du deswegen glücklich und der Griff lockert sich ein wenig.  
Leise fragend flüstert der Imperiale abschließend in dein Ohr: "Hat er dir diesmal wenigstens einen Antrag gemacht?"  
Du schüttelst den Kopf und blickst ein wenig wehmütig drein, sodass sich Kojko genötigt sieht, grimmig hinzuzufügen: "Er soll mir erst wieder begegnen, wenn er einen Ring dabei hat."

Während du zur Theke zurückgehst, dich freust, weil die Mission des Rebellenpiloten erfolgreich abgeschlossen wurde und er lebend entkam, murmelst du: "Das nächste Mal, werde ich ihn auch nicht so einfach gehen lassen."

Ende


End file.
